


Sweet

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I promise, this is not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Loki tries to get you to give him what he wants. You never imagined him trying to play you for an fool, though it does amuse you.





	Sweet

          You're standing next to the island in the tower, pouring yourself a glass of milk when he comes in. You turn your head and your jaw drops a little when you see him. He's not wearing a shirt, the sweatpants he's wearing not doing him justice. Every piece of lean muscle in his body is defined and... and he's coming towards you.

          "Good morning, my dear." Loki says, tugging your glass from your hand and placing it on the table. "How are we?"

           _He wants something._

          " _We_ are just fine, Loki." you smile, looking up at his beautiful face. 

          "Glad to hear it." he answers, putting a long, slim finger under your chin and tilting it up to place his lips gently on yours. 

          You pull back a little. "What do you want, Loki?"

          He practically purrs his response in your ear. "You know exactly what I want."

          "Do I?" you ask, innocence dripping from the short words.

          Loki chuckles, the sound deep as his breath puffs against your face. His honey and leather scent curls around you, his green eyes peering down at you, mischievous light dancing in his eternal emerald pools. "You know very well what I want."

          You laugh, playing with a couple strands of raven hair that had fallen over his shoulder. "Maybe I do. That depends."

          Loki grips your shoulders. "On?"

          "On how you ask."

          Loki presses another kiss to your jaw, and then a little lower, then into the crook of your neck. "How would you like me to ask?"

          "Nicely."

          Loki makes a petulant sound in his throat. "You know how much I  _detest_ asking nicely."

          You do. You know better than anyone that Loki is not one to ask for much of anything, let alone nicely. 

          "Loki." you croon. 

          "Temptress." Loki growls, kissing the hollow on your throat.

          "Is it working?" you ask, pressing your hands against his abdomen. 

          "You know that you will enjoy the moment that what I desire is mine. I will let you watch every moment, my darling."

          "And why would I want that?"

          "Because I will take the top off, starting almost like this..." he trails off, his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt but going no farther. He knows you have limits as to how far you will be pushed over something so trivial. "Every bite, every pleasured sound will be because you have allowed me."

          "And if I say no?" you whisper, brushing a hand over his arm.

          "It would grieve me." 

          "Enough to beg me for it?"

          "Maybe."

          You run your hand up into his hair and he wraps an arm around you. "I suggest you beg, then." 

          Loki growls. "Evil woman."

          You press a feather-light, teasing kiss to his lips. "You heard me."

          "You once said you would do anything for me. Would you deny me this, after so much time?"

          You laugh, pushing him back with one finger against his chest. "Loki, it won't matter how you plead with me."

          "Why?" he mewls, pressing light kisses to your exposed shoulder, your tank top granting him easy access. 

          "Because, for the last time, I am not buying you three gallons of ice cream. You'll make yourself sick."


End file.
